Dragonball Z: Time Warp
by Blscc4
Summary: What happens when Goku and Vegeta get sucked into an alternate time line where the Androids reign supreme and their powers don't work? Takes place during Buu saga.


**Dragonball Z: Time Warp**

Goku and Vegeta exchanged punches at lightning speed. They were moving at such an

incredible speed that the average human would not be able to follow the fight. Goku connected

with a hard left hook into Vegeta's jaw which sent him flying back. He quickly regained his

balance and landed on a nearby mountain. There was a brief pause as they stared each other

down.

"Vegeta.....I don't understand," Goku said and added, "You never let anyone help you before....

why now!? Why Babidi!?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," the Saiyan Prince replied. "A low class Saiyan such

as yourself. YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MY HUMILIATION!" He yelled as he went on

the attack again. Goku felt a slight increase in Vegeta's power since that sudden outburst

but he was sure he could handle it. Vegeta threw a barrage of punches which Goku evaded

with ease. Finally Goku retaliated with a hard right hook which connected with Vegetas punch.

The incredible force of those two punches meeting shook the earth. Unaware to Goku and

Vegeta, they had just created a huge ripple in time. Suddenly a huge dark portal opened up.

"K-Kakarot, what the hell is that!" Vegeta yelled

".....What the heck," suddenly Goku and Vegeta felt themselves being forcefully moved.

"Hey I can't stop! We're going to get sucked in Vegeta!"

"I know that clown!! Thats pretty obvious at this point!" he replied sarcastically

"Maybe if........ I know!!!" " Hey Vegeta lets just try to blast it maybe that would help!"

"WHAT THAT WON'T WORK IDIOT!" Vegeta replied angerly

"I have to try!" Goku replied as he began to power up,

"Kaaaaaaa.......meeeeeee.........haaaaaaaa.......meeeee............HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Goku shot a huge Kamehameha wave straight at the strange portal. To his dismay the energy

attack only made the portal larger thus speeding up the process.

"GAHH YOU IDIOT LOOK WHAT YOU DID," Vegeta yelled realizing what had just

happened.

Goku and Vegeta couldn't hold on anymore. Without anymore idea's they were sucked into

the portal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku opened his eyes to find Vegeta staring down at him.

"Well its about time clown! You were asleep for like 3 hours!"

"Uhhh my head." Goku said as he stood up

"Where are we?" he asked confused

"I don't know but wherever we are it seems Babidi's magic can no longer work on me." Vegeta

said pointing to his forehead.

"Yea your right the symbol is gone and were both in our normal forms."

"Yes, it seems that portal zapped out strength, I can't even fly at the moment." Vegeta said

"We should find a place to recover, then we can find out whats going on." Goku said

"Fine, but remember this Kakarot, our fight isn't finished yet." he replied

"Yea yea" Goku replied rolling his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a young lavender haired boy made his way through the ruins of Pepper Town.

"No, I can't believe this! EVERYONES DEAD!"

He looked up as he felt a strong power coming near bye.

A muscular man with black hair landed on top of a destroyed building.

"Gohan why are they doing this?! Hurting all these innocent people," the boy yelled trying to

hold back his tears.

Gohan sighed and said "I don't know Trunks, I don't know."

"Come on, wipe those tears away and lets go home," Gohan said as he took off towards the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they flew through the sky, Trunks couldn't help but notice something bothering Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, whats wrong? You've been really quiet since we left the city."

"Oh its nothing," he replied "I thought I sensed two powers appear out of no were a couple of

hours ago but I guess it was just my imagination."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Vegeta yelled "I have no powers!"

"Yea its pretty odd. I can't even fly," Goku replied scratching his head.

"I SWEAR TO GOD- wait a second Kakarot look I see a city on the horizon,"

"Whoa it looks really beat up we better go check it out." he replied

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of walking Goku and Vegeta finally reached the city.

"Grr what kind of monsters did this," Goku said angrily

"I don't know but if we don't get our powers back we won't able to make much of a difference."

Vegeta replied.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion not too far from them.

"Hey look Vegeta there they are!!"

Vegeta's jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

"ANDROIDS 17 AND 18!"

**To Be Continued.......**


End file.
